


Just To Be Safe

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [66]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: Arthur, Martin and Douglas are out for a little afternoon walk by the seaside. Arthur is very worried about something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fandot creativity night  
> Prompts: Seagulls/imagination
> 
> Characters belong to John Finnemore

Douglas: I know I’ll definitely regret this, but I just HAVE to ask. Why the umbrella? It’s not raining, and it’s not sunny either so you don’t need it for shade.

 

Arthur: I know, it’s just to be safe.

 

Douglas: Safe from what? A few raindrops that may or may not appear? You know you don’t have to keep it open, you CAN just carry it around while closed.

 

Arthur: No.

 

Martin: Why not?

 

Arthur: They might take me.

 

Douglas: Who?

 

Arthur (whispers): The seagulls.

 

Martin: The seagulls?

 

Arthur: Shhhh, not so loud. They can hear you and then they’ll come after me.

 

Douglas: Did they utter a wish about wanting you to join them as a species? Because I’ve seen you eat and the similarities are definitely there.

 

Martin: Douglas! Don’t.

 

Douglas: Or are they simply in the mood for some teas and coffees?

 

Arthur: No, I’m just scared of them.

 

Martin: Why?

 

Arthur: They take everything. I’ve seen it on the news. They take your ice cream out of your hand, or your hot dogs. I’ve even seen one swallow a whole baguette.

 

Martin: But you’re not eating ice cream or hot dogs. You don’t need the umbrella.

 

Arthur: But what if they eat me?

 

Douglas: I’ve seen seagulls swallow a lot of things, but I think, even for them, an entire steward will be a challenge.

 

Arthur: Not if there are many of them.

 

Martin: Now that’s just your imagination running wild, Arthur.

 

Douglas: Then they would have to cut you up into little pieces and they’re not that clever. You can relax, you’re perfectly safe.

 

Martin: Besides, there are not that many seagulls around here right now.

 

Arthur: Oh, okay then. I guess I can maybe take the umbrella down for a bit.

 

Douglas: Good boy.

 

(Sound of someone screaming.)

 

Martin: Wow! Is that?

 

Douglas: A seagull with a table cloth in its mouth? Yes, I do believe so.

 

(FWOP)

 

Douglas: I see the umbrella is back.


End file.
